User talk:Vivaporius
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Shattered Unity Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey Viva Thought I'd check out your latest venture! Rather intriguing, and very fair rules you have established! xD Anyway, I'll be sure to add something to this at some point. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 01:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well Viva, nice wiki you got going here. May'be I could make something about Nepal or the Lunar colony? :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Regarding your question, I dont know I havent been their in many months. And things have changed there. But I doubt it. And thanks! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) So what shall I call the Moon colony? New Hope? I need to brush up on my knowledge of the canon. But I was thinking of having the Lunar city be made up of modular dug-in/underground houses that have all been connected. Protects from debrey, radiation, other nations, etc. Im thinking that they'll be xenophobic to, wanting to stay away from earths troubles. (The Earth rises will be a reminder of that) But what about defenses? Any large munitions can be shot at earth with devastating effect. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Well certain resources would be scarce. But there is about a billion gallons of water on the dark side. And their are machines that can take the lunar dust, and turn it into a cement. Oxygen gardens, and ordinary gardens would solve the problem of food and air. And with the war, perhaps the colonists could have broken away, fearing their moon would be used as a military base. Then later on a cou-de-tat could take the other factions on the moon? Or they unify? Would any power atttack them anyway? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to respond. But the story looks good so far. I look forward to see the rest. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) What tech leval do you think PI is? A pychopathic warlord([[User talk:Dog of War|''The edge of darkness...]]) 15:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Here is a first idea on the site's "Logo". It is kind of abstract, so if you don't like it tell me what to change and i'll be happy to do so :) cheers --NecrusIV-([[User_Talk:NecrusIV|''Talk]]) 04:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure okay :) i'll start a new one soon enough. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 05:17, January 9, 2012 (UTC) How about this? --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:20, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :D well if you want i've resized the image, so you can upload it as a wordmark in the theme editor too --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing :) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 07:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I know this is late to mention but what the hell, I really like how this is going. Thanks for your support on my wiki, maybe we can work together in the future, I have thought about making some articles on the SW fanon later on. user: Soulslayer317 Sure alright. Kill evolution, i don't mind. So it's biblical genesis? I've got nothing wrong with that :P my comic has the great spirit as a deity anyway, which is responsible for guardians being chosen --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 18:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) It's not bad. It's a second world country, so everything is dusty and old due to the lack of money. Makes me glad I live in a very westernized first world country, australia xD The ruins and history is fantastic though, were going to Gallipoli tomorrow, to pay our respects especially. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 19:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Vivaporius! I discovered you through your Xai'athi Project on the WH40K fanon wiki. I want to know more about the nature of this wiki. Is it entirely of your creation? I'm interested in creating my own wiki page for a sci-fi series I'm working on, so I'd like a senior's advice on starting my own wiki. Lemme know whenever you have time. --Kokurokoki